eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Fox-Hubbard
Kimberley "Kim" Fox, played by Tameka Empson, is the half-sister of Denise Wicks (Diane Parish), who is mentioned several times since Denise's arrival in May 2006. She initially appears along with her boyfriend Dexter (Robbie Gee) between 24 and 27 November 2009, and returns in June 2010. The character is described as viscous and bubbly on the outside, but hiding vulnerability and low self-esteem.[36] In December 2009, executive producer Diederick Santer was asked by entertainment website Digital Spy if there were plans for Kim and Dexter to return. He said, "There's nothing currently storylined for Kim and Dexter, but they really caught my eye. I know they've caught executive producer Bryan [Kirkwood]'s eye, too, because we were only talking about them recently. They work brilliantly with the rest of the family. I hope that if the actors are up for it and if me or Bryan find the right moment, we'll see them again."[37] Kim was brought back by Kirkwood in 2010, on which he said, "I'm a huge fan of Tameka. She is a real talent and will bring a fresh, funny and exciting new flavour to the show."[36] Empson said "I'm really thrilled and excited to be returning to EastEnders. I've always loved the show and working with such fantastic actors makes the whole experience even sweeter. Kim Fox is such a great character to play and gives me scope to do things I usually wouldn't get away with."[36] Kim and Dexter arrive for Denise's wedding to Lucas Johnson (Don Gilet).[38]. She is shown to be lively in comparison to the calm and controlled Denise, wearing colourful and garish clothes and drinking heavily in the early afternoon, and is horrified when her niece Libby (Belinda Owusu) informs her that the hen night is low key and will consist of a few friends and a magician. Kim cancels the magician and books drag queen Charity Kase instead, which initially horrifies both Denise and Libby but eventually all the women have a great time, with Denise showing her more lively side in the end. On the morning of the wedding Kim and Dexter get drunk, having brought hip flasks with them and then later finding the rum that Libby has hidden, and end up having an argument when Dexter spills his drink over her new outfit. After Kim bursts into tears when Dexter calls her "easy", Denise sobers her up with black coffee and before the ceremony, she makes up with Dexter. However the next day, whilst having lunch with the newlyweds before they go on their honeymoon, Kim is informed by Denise that Dexter made a pass at Denise's daughter Chelsea. Kim is devastated and argues with Dexter, but in the end takes him back, telling Denise that she cannot live without him. Kim and Dexter, along with Patrick Trueman, Chelsea, Libby and Jordan Johnson, then wave off Lucas and Denise before returning home. In June 2010, Kim returns for Jordan's welcome home party, where she reveals she threw Dexter out after catching him cheating. She gets drunk and tells Denise that Lucas is hiding something, which Denise refuses to believe. The next day Kim sells erotic lingerie to the women of Walford, before being told to go home to Leytonstone by Denise.